


In the name of love

by GeneralnickyHux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chubby Hux, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Worried Kylo, angst but more fluff, cranky hux, hux in pain, kylo being caring and awesome, strong kylo, sweet kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralnickyHux/pseuds/GeneralnickyHux
Summary: Heavily pregnant Hux married to Kylo. Hux is pregnant with twins and it made him huge! He needs help doing stuff that he could do on his own before. He needs Kylo's help to walk as well. Kylo is a sweetheart and does everything he is asked and helps out a whole lot!





	In the name of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsilwenShadewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilwenShadewind/gifts).



> Title inspired by the song In the name of love by Bebe rexha and martin gerrix. Gift for Isilwenshadewind. An awesome person who gave me some awesome tips for how to write on archive! ❤️❤️

Hux has just entered his 7 month of   
pregnancy and is having an awful time. He is having trouble bending to get things and having trouble walking around without help. He is pregnant with twins and in Kylo's opinion is wonderful but hux thinks he is wrong cause he is huge but he loves his babies all the same.

Ever since he entered his 5th month he has been of duty working only in his room with kylo watching him. He hates being not able to do anything on his own. But glad to have Kylo who is more than willing to help him. 

Nothing of his clothes fit so Kylo went planetside to get him larger shirts and luckily they now fit! So one day while Kylo was sleeping Hux had to get up and use the fresher, but could not do it by himself. He hates walking Kylo up for this, but he has too. 

 

"Kylo...........Ren!.........Kylo..Ren..get you ass up I need help going to the fresher!!!" Hux screams at him. Kylo then gets up to help him he walks over to Hux's side of the bed and lifts him up and onto his feet. "Sorry Hux....next time I will remember to sleep a little lighter." He says tiredly , Hux kisses him. 

"Sorry for screaming at you. I should have shook you gently instead. But thank you for the help. I love you!" 

 

He finishes his buisness and Kylo helps ease Hux slowly into bed without hurting him. They sleep for another five hours and they're up by 7:30am so when Kylo gets dressed he leaves for training and Hux is already up and making himself food. He then sits next to his cat millicent and once he begins to cuddle her and just cuddling someone makes him start to cry for no reason at all except hormones. 

 

By the time Kylo returns he is still crying and he is worried as to why he is crying. "Hux baby whats....wrong?" He asks worriedly 

 

"Nothing Kylo I just began to cuddle millie and began to cry! I'm feeling awful everything hurts anr I'm huge!" Hux replies. Kylo lifts him up and has him wrap his arms around his neck as they stand and hug. 

 

Hux then asks. "Kylo can you assist me to the kitchen so I can cook lunch." "Yes Hux I would be glad to help you." Kylo kisses him after he says that. 

 

So he grabs Hux's waist by the side and assists him to walk him into the kitchen they walk sode by side to the kitchen and once they get there. Kylo holds on to Hux's waist so he doesn't fall while he cooks. 

 

"Hux I'm sorry you feel this way. I feel I am mostly to blame so thats why I'm not complaining like I usually do when I have to help." "Kylo I'm not mad just feeling tired so my hormones act up its not your fault babe you know that. We both consented to having sex and making a baby together." He nods and lays his chin on Hux's shoulder while he holds him steady. Lunch is finished they eat and then kylo helps hux up and leads him to their bed so he can lay down and kylo gets in next to him so he can help him relax.

 

Kylo stays with him all day to help him to grab stuff and walk they rarely leabe their rooms unless its to see medical. Hux is fast asleep and kylo has his hands on his large swollen belly. Kylo remembers when it first had a small bump and he could feel a little flutter from the twins, and also when it began to grow with each passing month . Every day hux gets up and his belly i swollen comically in front of him so all the weight is in the front which creates more of a problem but he has his wonderful husband kylo to help with all the hard stuff. Kylo grabs Hux's left hand with his hand not on Hux's belly and kisses his black with gold designs wedding ring. 

 

About one week into his last month of pregnancy he gives birth to two beautiful baby boys with black hair and blue eyes with huxs nose and ears but Kylo's lips and long fingers. They named the older one by a minute 'Brendan Alexander Hux-Ren ' and the younger one by one minute who looks more like hux with face shape and a bit of lighter brown shade of hair then the other is named ' James Andrew Hux-Ren'.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this heather! Love your mpreg stories so here is one dedicated to you! ❤️️❤️️❤️️


End file.
